Interruptus
by JenniferJF
Summary: S/J established. Drabble. Sometimes emergencies happen at just the wrong time... Humor mostly .
1. Reeling In

_A/N: This is for Jann (Starlover) over at GW cause she wondered..._

* * *

The tension was like a living thing, growing and mounting the closer he got, striving for a release he couldn't give. He _wouldn't _give… Not yet. Not until he was finished.

But it was nearly there. Almost time. The tension had grown exquisite… his control over it perfect. Complete…

The world dissolved in a flash of white around him.

"Dammit, Walter. I was _so_ close…" And with a disgusted look, General Jack O'Neill thrust his now useless fishing rod, the severed line dripping puddles of pond water all over his usually immaculate Pentagon office floor, out to his hapless aide.


	2. Not Spilling

General O'Neill materialized in his Pentagon office. In the aftershock of the sudden transport, he barely managed to avoid spilling either of the cups of coffee he held. A moment later, Colonel Carter appeared next to him and wordlessly grabbed the cup O'Neill was already holding out.

The pass completed, the General turned to his aide. "Walter… How many times do I have to remind them to call before they do that? Remember what happened last time?"

Next to him, Carter quickly took a sip of her coffee. But not fast enough to hide the blush spreading across her features.


	3. Keeping the Boss Happy

"….crap" General O'Neill exclaimed as he materialized outside his office.

Walter pointed through the glass to the man waiting inside. "I'm sorry, sir. We tried to reach you…"

Realizing who it was, O'Neill sighed, "It's okay, Walter," and, handing him the object he carried, O'Neill went inside.

Walter heard the President ask, "So, Jack, how are things onboard the_ Hammond_?" before the door closed. Then, sitting down at his own desk, he stuck the bra he'd been given into a drawer and made a mental note to have Colonel Carter sent flowers the next time she made it back planet-side.


	4. In the Dark

Jack was still recovering his equilibrium after transportation when Walter thrust a handful of objects into his palm. "Sir, we've only got a few minutes before they arrive. You'd better get these on.…"

"What…?" he began, but stopped upon realizing what he held. "Oh, for cryin' out loud. Again?"

"Yes, sir. I'm afraid so. You know… You _could_ try turning on the light…?"

O'Neill simply glared at him before removing his shirt and replacing the eagles on its shoulders with the stars in his hand. The nametapes were next.

And he'd have sworn his had landed on top. This time.


	5. Other Plans

They were waiting in the conference room when he beamed in. Sometimes he wondered what exactly a group of them was called: A nauseous? A loathe? He rather liked that last one.

A loathe of bureaucrats.

After all, they were the ones always disrupting his plans…

He'd been only vaguely aware of the ringing phone before Walter tapped him lightly on the arm. "Sir?"

He turned to his aide. "Yes, Walter?"

"Sir… Colonel Carter called."

"And…."

"She's stuck at the mall, sir. She needs her…"

Jack looked down at the purse hanging from his shoulder.

Well.

That explained the stares.


	6. Too Close

_A/N: This ones for Bren. It's the best I can do ;)_

_

* * *

_

General O'Neill materialized in front of them. The general and…

It wasn't until they broke off their kiss to come up for air that Colonel Young got a good look at the woman in the general's arms. The hot blonde who looked suspiciously like…

"I said five minutes Walter… Not one. Not two… _Five._"

The aide looked neither surprised nor apologetic. "Yes, sir. I told them five."

Still glaring, O'Neill continued, "And why…"

Walter started to shrug but the woman spoke first. "Our transponders must have been close enough their signals merged."

Damn. He'd been right.

Way to go, O'Neill.


	7. Meetings

_A/N: Second story written for Valenship 2010 at GW. Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

He was just about to pop the final bite of Hot Pocket into his mouth when the familiar flash of white surrounded him.

"Walter… For cryin' out loud… How many times--" he began, but stopped abruptly as he realized he wasn't in his office. And that certainly wasn't his aide.

No.

His reaction to seeing _Walter_ in that red teddy would've been very different from his reaction to seeing _her_.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said and, stepping forward, proceeded to show him that he had, in fact, been wrong all along.

There actually were _some_ meetings worth being interrupted for.


	8. Whipped

_A/N: Dedicated to the folks over on the S/J thread who inadvertently sparked this idea, especially Shannon and Pol. This isn't beta'd as I wanted to get it out fast so any mistakes are my own and certainly wouldn't have happened if I'd let AstraPerAspera beta as I'm normally smart enough to do. _

* * *

General O'Neill was just finishing buttoning his shirt as he materialized in his office. As he looked up, Walter noticed something white on the other man's cheek. "Looks like you missed a spot, sir," he said, handing O'Neill the handkerchief he kept on hand for just such emergencies.

The general took it and wiped his face. "Thanks."

"No problem, sir. We've all missed a spot shaving."

"Oh, it's not shaving cream. It's whipped cream."

"Whipped….? On your…"

"It's _pi _day," O'Neill said, as though that explained everything.

Then again, considering who he was married to, Walter figured it probably did.


	9. Wingmen

Walter turned from the monitor to the man standing behind him. "They can't find him, either, sir. His transponder's not showing up."

"Try calling again."

"I've already called several times. He's not answering."

Clearly frustrated, the IOA representative stomped wordlessly out the door.

"I can contact you if he shows up?" Walter called after the delegate's retreating back. Then, smiling, he turned back to the monitor. "Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure, sergeant," _The Hammond's _XO replied. "After breaking a speed record to get back here on time, no way were we going to help that pompous prick interrupt her anniversary."


	10. Preemptive Strike

"Walter?"

He looked up to find General O'Neill next to his desk. "Yes, sir?"

The general gestured at the papers piled on Walter's desk. "Anything there that won't wait til Monday?"

"Not really."

"Good." O'Neill handed Walter the six-pack of Guiness he'd hidden behind his back. "Happy St. Patrick's Day. Take the rest of the week off."

"Sir?"

O'Neill wagged a finger at him. "Don't think I haven't noticed you're always here before I am and stay till I leave. You deserve it."

Walter was halfway to his car before he'd figured it out…

Colonel Carter was home on leave.


End file.
